


反正都是迪克·格雷森的错part1

by Aluolm



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluolm/pseuds/Aluolm
Summary: 超凡双子和他们喜欢的小姐姐。





	反正都是迪克·格雷森的错part1

■超凡双子支线剧情：反正都是迪克·格雷森的错

触发条件：  
◎时间：乔回归三年后（乔20岁，达米安16岁）  
◎地点：大都会  
◎数值：二人好感度均达到70以上  
◎行动：好感度达标，未与任何一人交往

　　青春期的男孩子使人发愁。

　　恋爱中的青春期男生使人发疯。

　　回家探望被青春期中的小儿子搞得白头发都多了几根的老蝙蝠，迪克刚进韦恩宅，就感受到了一种微妙的气氛。

　　布鲁斯十指交叉，撑着下巴，表情晦涩不明。而阿尔弗雷德……迪克看不出他是在烦恼，还是在欣慰。

　　他笑着迎上来，揽上布鲁斯的肩膀，亲昵问道：“怎么了，布鲁斯？是达米安又发什么神经了吗？我记得我前几次过来的时候，传授了他几招追女生的……”

　　……秘诀。

　　话语消散在空气中。

　　迪克摸不着头脑地看着养父和老管家，不明白他们到底怎么了。为什么他觉得，他们眼里明晃晃地写了几个大字：

　　罪魁祸首，原来是你。

　　·

　　男孩子，尤其是青春期的男孩子，是女性无法理解的生物。

　　乔在太空漂流了整整七年多才回到阔别已久的母星地球，那时候他已经17岁了。但对于地球来说只是半个暑假的时间，他就从可爱的小男孩变成了英俊挺拔的少年。

　　足够让和他年龄相仿的少女脸红心跳的少年。

　　漫长的星际旅行磨炼了他的身体和意志。与此同时，乔依旧保留了一些属于孩子的天真气，糅杂着微妙的神秘气质，这一切都让他变得更受欢迎。

　　达米安一开始觉得这没什么。一个人的本质是不会变化的，乔纳森·肯特就是乔纳森·肯特，不会因为时间而变化太多——从父亲那里，以及与乔相处的过程中，他清楚地知道一个氪星人（哪怕乔是混血）到底有多固执。

　　直到那一天。

　　他看到某个熟悉的女孩抱着猫在树上进退两难，被某个熟悉的蓝大个公主抱还在天上晃悠了一圈，两颊发红声音带颤的羞涩模样，回到家后被某个依旧熟悉的眼镜男搭讪……

　　达米安：……

　　达米安：哦豁。乔，你居然敢偷跑？

　　蝙蝠家族的人都有着不一般的控制欲，达米安也不例外。他知道少女喜欢年龄小的孩子，对于年长的男性却会变得束手束脚。仗着年龄优势，三年来两人愣是毫无进展，“姐姐”每天抱着DC漫画发花痴，最近甚至迷上了红头罩？

　　达米安在小本本上给杰森记了一笔。

　　·

　　掉马不可避，也是意料之中的事。原因无他，乔不仅是近水楼台，他还蠢兮兮的。

　　对于你来说，乔的相貌太特殊了，超人系的又向来不佩戴面具，平时就戴个眼镜隐藏身份，居然还瞒过了大部分人。

　　不如说，他为什么觉得你认不出他？小瞧了自己作为正太控的厨力吗？

　　10岁的乔=17岁的乔。

　　乔=超级小子。

　　超级小子和罗宾经常一起行动。

　　乔和达米安关系很好，总是混在一起。

　　达米安=罗宾。

　　那蝙蝠侠和超人……

　　…………你好像知道了什么不得了的事情。

　　发现了他们秘密身份的你，就像嘴里含着黄连，苦涩得不行。超人是大众暖男，蝙蝠侠的作风则与之相反，一开始你觉得自己的小命危在旦夕。达米安不知道和他爹说了什么，这几年你像以往一样过着普普通通的生活，预想之中的查水表并没有发生。

　　让人烦恼的事情也不是很多。被罗宾密切关注、超级小子时刻监听什么的你当然不知道自己在无意中遇到了多少麻烦，什么爆炸案、抢劫案、强奸案……全都被两位护花使者暗地里结局掉了，这也算是幸运吧？

　　只是可惜了……乔从邻居家的小弟弟变成了比你还要大上一点的小哥哥，达米安则是长得迅速，才16岁的他比20岁的乔还要高一点，肌肉也变得壮硕的可怕。正太变成大人，对于正太控的你是不小的打击。

　　恋爱之类的也不是没有想过，你也不是小孩子了。不管乔还是达米安都是能让人小鹿乱撞的帅哥，脸好身材好，家里也不缺钱。可每一次产生浪漫氛围的时候都会发生那么点事情，搞得你一点想法都没有了。比如外星人又入侵啦阿卡姆的犯人又出来搞事啦超人又被脑啦……等等等等，搞得你一点想法也没有。所以某次乔的母亲肯特夫人约你谈谈的时候，你摸着杯子，表情有点沉痛：“我不在意他的身份，也不在意他到底是哪个星球的人。但是……”

　　你把一摞报纸拿了出来，标题意思基本都是某女子高中生/大学生又双叒叕被超级小子/罗宾救了。

　　肯特夫人非常理解地点了点头。

　　这就是英雄恋人的宿命啊——虽然你目前还不是。

　　·

　　迪克教了达米安几招。

　　在大部分时候，夜翼还是挺靠谱的。在追女生这点真的没什么成功经验的达米安难得表现出乖巧的模样（虽然他在迪克面前一向要乖巧许多），认真地把他的建议听了进去。

　　中途德雷克嘲讽他平时也这么听话就好了，至于弄出那么多事吗。达米安思考了一下，一如既往地怼了提姆，想到少女很迷红头罩天天说他又A又帅天下无敌，于是更狠地怼了杰森一把。

　　提姆：呵呵。你这样真追得到人才怪。

　　杰森：莫挨老子！

　　格雷森说女生喜欢礼物，必须投其所好。

　　……她喜欢什么？

　　小孩子？钱？超级英雄周边？

　　于是达米安把DC公司创建至今发布的所有刊物都买了三本，送了她三个仓库：自用、收藏用、传教用。

　　对方露出了非常心痛、想要又不敢要的问题，问他要多少钱。

　　格雷森说，对女性既要擅长使用甜言蜜语，偶尔的霸道也是不可或缺的。

　　达米安：“把你卖给我就行。”

　　她：“买卖人口是犯法的！”

　　嘴上这么说，她根本移不开眼嘛。

　　达米安想了想，反正不能便宜了某个邻居家的狼，邀请她去读哥谭大学。

　　为了漫画，她居然无视了哥谭美国第一的犯罪率，非常干脆地答应了，这或许就是“死了都要爱”的DC粉吧。超级小子的地理优势，被钱轻松解决。

　　隔天，卢瑟搞事，超人迎战，一仓库的书毁掉了。

　　她哭着捏爆了写着“莱克斯·卢瑟”的小人。

　　至于年龄差什么的——她自诩是姐姐，不能和未成年人谈恋爱。

　　格雷森说，在情敌占优势的情况下要制造条件，让情敌占不到便宜。

　　达米安用一仓库超级英雄手办诱惑了她答应自己，在他成年前不准谈恋爱不准啪啪啪，男人不行，女人也不行。

　　她：“为了手办，爱情算什么！”

　　……明明应该高兴的，他怎么觉得不太对劲呢？

　　某年某月某日。

　　达米安·韦恩接到了一通电话。

　　少女带着泪意求救：“乔是怎么回事……？”

　　从安在她身上的监视器，达米安了解到不久前发生的一切。

　　他阴沉着脸捏碎了电话。

　　格雷森忘了告诉他，魔抗为负的氪星人陷入幻觉的时候该怎么办。

　　·

　　对于乔和他的父亲克拉克·肯特，也就是超人卡尔·艾尔来说，地球就是生养他们的地方。克拉克的养父养母只是普通的地球人，他花了许多时间去适应，在十几岁的时候才知道自己竟然来自其他星球；乔不一样，他生来知道自己是异类，幸运的是他有位伟大的父亲教他如何掌控自己的力量，融入到地球上生活的芸芸众生中。

　　可是——

　　可是，现在他只想忘光父亲教给他的一切，肆意施展自己的力量。这种感觉很奇妙，就像被放开的水闸，汹涌的水流摆脱了束缚，终于能吞没目之所及的一切。

　　思春期的男孩子究竟在想些什么乱七八糟的事情？

　　对乔施展魔法的魔法师可不知道，超级小子脑子里的那些黄色废料。从幼稚的童年时代、迷惘的太空旅行、回归地球的如今，那位女性可爱的面容从未在眼前消却。七年之后，披着红披风回归故土，看到少女一如往昔的时候，他感激地球的时间相对于他的时间流逝得如此缓慢。

　　他还没有被抛下。

　　少女对乔来说，是想要让其成为“恋人”、“妻子”的理想女性。

　　并不是他邂逅的女性太少的缘故，而是因为她值得被喜爱和恋慕。可惜祖父没怎么教他该如何修辞，他所知道的词汇和句式都无法表达出她万分之一的可爱。

　　——我爱你。

　　表白的机会数不胜数。然而总是有各种各样的原因阻挠他……简直就像命运一样。

　　（来自攻略者：神特么命运，是你兄弟啊大乔。）

　　现在……他什么也不想。

　　只想把自己曾称作“姐姐”拥入怀中。

　　乔知道自己现在的状态很不对劲。

　　但是，已经无所谓了。

　　我要死了我要死了我要死了——

　　这就是你现在的感觉。

　　氪星人很强，非常强。

　　超人多少次拯救了世界，多少次用他的钢铁之躯碾碎地球的危机，你当然知道——你可是超级英雄们的铁杆粉丝呢。

　　可是看到、听到，与实际接触到还是不太一样。被氪星混血的英俊青年紧紧抱着飞到空中的那一刻你真的觉得自己会死，他的力气过于强大，几乎要把你的骨头给捏碎。这已经是尽力控制后的力道了，身为人类的你相对来说无比脆弱的身体依旧无法承受。

　　“乔！”

　　你在他耳边大声喊他的名字：“超级小子！乔！乔纳森·肯特！”

　　他完全没有理会你，沉浸在自己的世界中，你能看到他的眼睛散发着奇怪的红光。

　　糟糕。

　　真的……糟糕了。

　　心中闪过莫名的慌乱，你趁着自己还能保持理智，掏出手机给达米安打了电话：“达米安——乔是怎么回事？”

　　没来得及说更多，手机就被青年给捏碎了，但乔的力道减轻了很多。你又生气又好笑，用尽力量去锤他厚实的胸膛，问道：“乔，你想做什么？”

　　他低头看着你，眼神像森林里的小鹿，无辜中透着迷茫，似乎在迷惑为什么你在抗拒他，然后轻轻吐出了一个词语：

　　“姐姐？”

　　……啊。

　　糟糕。

　　脸颊的温度陡然升温。

　　印象里对方还是个小男孩，实际上他已经比你还要年长了。被年长的年轻男性用姐姐来称呼，对你来说，差不多是一种性癖？

　　至于年轻的？

　　反差萌才是重点！才是精华所在！

　　所以你，直到被乔带回自己在大都会的家，才反应过来。

　　你被抵在了门板上。

　　很难说清乔的表情究竟是怎样的。他在看着你，眼睛里却隔了一层雾，里面蒙上一层朦胧的幻影。你不知道他到底看到了什么，才露出了那样的神情。温柔到不可思议，却又异常的有攻击性。

　　他含着情欲的目光像一条蛇，舔遍了你裸露在外的皮肤。

　　奇怪的是，你并不觉得讨厌。

　　……你一下子就明白过来，他想要做什么。

　　身体微微的发颤。

　　带着薄茧的大手轻轻地抚摸你的脸庞。乔在轻声喊你的名字，糅杂着情欲和难以察觉的满足与孤独。

　　他是怎样看待这一切的？是现实，还是一个梦。

　　你一直在思考你和乔，还有达米安的关系。一开始，你只把他们当做弟弟。被告白之后，则是觉得孩子的喜欢是一种错觉……他们与你，都太不成熟。而到了现在，两人都散发出卓越的男性魅力，你几乎是逃一样的来到了哥谭，并不完全是被达米安所蛊惑。

　　选择。

　　曾经被无数次带着艳羡的话语问道，你要选择谁？

　　选择？

　　你怎么敢“选择”？这未免也太自大了。更糟糕的事情，你对这两人的感情，几乎是一样的……会有心动的时刻，却没有达到爱情的地步。无论是草率地做出决定，还是托着两个人，这都是一种不尊重。

　　乔的手停在你的脖子上。他虚握着你的脖颈，似乎在估量它到底脆弱到何种程度。接着，衣服被随意地扯下来扔掉一边，明明是粗暴的动作，由乔来做却意外的温柔——他只是力气太大了。

　　他的动作一直都很轻，非常小心翼翼，很担心没控制好力量。那样后果会很可怕，稍微用力你的肢体就能被他撕扯下来。

　　乔先是轻轻地舔你的下巴，像一只得到肉骨头的小狗一样，温软的舌尖试探性的触碰，把那里舔得泛着水光。

　　到底是没有什么经验，对着心爱的女性却无从下手。他犹疑地看着你，蓝眸微闪，像是在乞求。你被这目光勾得狠不下心——你从来都不是什么硬气的人，鬼使神差地点了点头。他的神色立刻变得欢快起来，闭着眼吻上了你。

　　少女的唇瓣娇嫩的像花朵一样，怎么辗转厮磨都不够。乔能闻到你身上淡淡的馨香，心中沸腾的欲望更加得不到满足，只想把思慕之人拆吃入腹。他尽量小心的搅弄舔舐，挑逗着你舌腔里的每一个角落，可还是太狂野了，让你喘不过气来，伸出手无力地按在他的胸膛上拒绝进一步入侵。越是挣扎，你越是能感到自己的无力。乔是看起来偏瘦的类型，实际上却十分强壮，任何反抗都能被他轻轻松松的化解。你从未经受过如此激烈的亲吻……实际上，这算是你第一次真正意味上的亲吻。被两个半大孩子缠上后，想要来一场正常的恋爱也难，就这么拖了许久。

　　估计也是坚持不下去了，他终于结束了这个深吻，两人唇间拉出一条暧昧的银丝。

　　他的胸膛与你紧紧相贴，暴露在外的乳房被紧身衣的布料摩擦着，能感应到被其包裹着的壮硕身体。

　　乔松开了手。

　　在他放开你的那一瞬间，你瘫软在地，红着脸不断喘息着，胸脯不断起伏，丰满娇软的乳肉颤巍巍的抖动着。白皙的肤色染上艳丽的红，你无助地看着他，依旧有着对青年的信任。虽然并非有意，但你神态举止间显露的色气让面前的男人欲望进一步膨胀。

　　这就是紧身衣的坏处了。

　　你看到那个微妙凸起的部位，心情发杂。

　　“对不起。”他在道歉，唇角却勾出了一个愉快的微笑，似乎根本不在意你的想法：“之后可能会有点痛，我会尽力的。”

　　……尽力？

　　他要做什么事情？

　　这只是一个吻——你模模糊糊地想着，身体却软成了一滩水。燥热和情欲开始升腾。

　　这不应该。

　　你意识到自己也不太对劲。

　　“乔，等等……”你晃晃脑袋，惊慌地说道：“乔，不对劲！很不对劲！”

　　他只是无所谓地撇了撇唇：“我知道啊，但我觉得这样也没什么关系。因为，你会原谅我的把？”

　　青年拖长了声音，恶趣味地问道：“是吧，姐姐？”

　　这个称呼再次刺激的你头皮发麻，再次意识到他已经不是那个天真可爱的邻家小弟，而是一个即将占有你的成年男性——实际上，他比你还要大呢。

　　细长又颇有肉感的双腿被强硬的拉开，青年炽热的目光犹如野兽。你无路可退，想要夹紧它们避免最神秘的位置被他看到，却根本没用。

　　腿心处，花穴正微微颤抖着一张一合。他伸出手指探入，被紧致的阴道吸住，每深入一寸都很困难。一只手小心地在花穴里探弄着，另一只手则肆意玩弄着阴唇，刺激地你它不断吐露出淫液，湿润的穴口泛着淫糜的水光。

　　他满意地点点头，表情迷醉地仿佛陷入了美梦中。

　　乔把自己的制服也脱掉了，露出了精壮的肌肉。单看脸的话，是想象不出来这个戴着眼镜、有点像文艺青年的男人，身材好到这种地步。

　　探入阴道的手指变成了三根。他着迷地看着那个地方，每一次都觉得都不可能，但它最后总是包容得下。湿热的膣道逐渐变得贪婪，用力地吮吸着乔的手指，渴望着进一步的深入。每当粗糙的手指粗暴地挺入，它就会变得更加淫荡。

　　“哈……呜嗯……”你喘息着，一点也没有威严地斥责道：“乔……”你真是个坏孩子。”

　　我是个坏孩子吗？

　　也是。对她做出那样的事情，我一定是个坏孩子吧。如果这不是梦的话，“姐姐”一定不会原谅自己了。

　　但，这是个“可以做任何事情”的美梦，真实得不像样。所以，任性一点也没事吧？

　　迷迷糊糊地这样想着，乔更加停不下来了，露出了有些阴沉的表情。

　　“既然姐姐说我是坏孩子……”他说道：“坏孩子，应该会做更过分的事情吧。”

　　被拖了起来，抵在了门板上。

　　先前被青年的手指肆意玩弄的蜜穴，仍然不断流淌着花液，顺着大腿根部不断流下来。

　　……难以想象的巨物展露在自己面前。

　　乔的阳具称得上粗长可怕，表面凸起的青筋更让它显得狰狞可怖。想到这种庞然大物会插入自己的体内，你就觉得害怕。

　　这……怎么可能呢？

　　你开始退缩。

　　都到了这种地步，乔怎么可能放过你。他把你报了起来，两腿分开，肉棒在湿润的穴口不断摩擦。你别过脸，从喉咙里发出细弱的呜呜声。

　　“姐姐——”

　　可恨的坏小子。

　　他知道你就是喜欢这一套，孩童一般天真的笑了：“那么，我要进去啦。”随即挺腰而入。

　　“等等——呃……”

　　说不出话。

　　是快感，也是疼痛。

　　在被插入的瞬间，你就觉得自己可能会死。

　　乔太性急了，匆匆忙忙地想要快点侵占你，那么长的巨物顺着湿滑的蜜穴居然就这么进来了。层层叠叠的膣肉像是一张张小嘴，按摩亲吻着肉棒，让从未得到这般快感的青年喟叹出声。进入你的那一刻，他想抛弃一切顾虑，狠狠得侵入，彻彻底底地占有你，你的肉体和你的思维。

　　鲜红的血液从交合处溢出。他已经很轻了，可还是伤害到了脆弱的阴道。但这点疼痛，很快湮没在潮水般的快感里。

　　“〖〗……”乔感叹道：“你的身体好美丽。我好喜欢你……我想永远和你在一起。”

　　“……不要。”

　　你挣扎着拒绝，声音中带着哭腔。

　　开玩笑。这样也太可怕了。被这样侵入个一次都感觉要上天堂，何况永远？

　　乔一边顶弄着，肉棒在蜜穴里不断抽插，一边在你耳边喘息着笑道：“没关系，只要我爱你就够了。放松一点，我真的忍不住……”

　　真的忍不住施暴欲。

　　忍不住纵情狂欢。

　　可是——可要是失去控制，你会死掉想。心爱的人被自己杀死，哪怕是梦，哪怕是幻境，也太可怕了。

　　乔餍足地微笑着。

　　“嗯……啊……”

　　低下头，你能看见他的肉棒不断入侵花穴。氪星混血儿的阳具没有做避孕措施就插了进去，因为太过粗大把小穴填得满满，一点缝隙也没有的贴着肉壁。他只要稍微动动，就能给你带来无上的快感。

　　被他托着上下起伏，他低头含着雪白的乳肉，到最后整个乳房都被舔得亮晶晶，全是他的口水。两条细嫩的腿不住的颤抖，承受着乔一次又一次的插入，席卷而来的快乐搞得脑子晕乎乎的。

　　“乔……”

　　迷蒙之中，你展开双臂，环住了他的脖子，似乎在说：“更粗暴一点的占有我吧。”

　　他的身体一僵。

　　粉嫩的蜜穴被肉棒愈发狂乱地肏弄，你仰起头嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟着，眼角不断溢出泪水。他抽插的频率太快，穴肉甚至被翻出来，染上了红色。

　　就这样持续了好久，乔的速度忽然慢了下来。他扶着你的身体，缓慢却不容拒绝地让你慢慢沉下来。

　　“不……不要……！”

　　你惊呼出声。

　　“太深了……那里绝对不行的！”

　　“不试试怎么知道呢？”

　　青年眼角眉梢都染上了情欲的味道。

　　“我相信你绝对可以的……‘姐姐’”。

　　“呜……”

　　过分，太过分了！

　　乔的阳具顶入了更深的位置，顶到宫颈，插入子宫。他恶劣地按着你小腹上明显的凸起，在那个位置不断的深深插入，你又痛又舒服，疯狂扭动着身体想要逃离乔的肏弄。

　　“舒服吗？那里是什么地方？”

　　他笑着问道，“不说的话……我也不知道该在哪里让姐姐舒服啊。”

　　你一遍抽噎者一边叫道：“子宫！是子宫！好痛……啊……不要……”

　　乔亲了亲你的眼睛：“我可以射进去吗，〖〗？”他的眼神非常柔软，声音也是：“求你了。”

　　——不要！

　　你明明想要拒绝的，却只能长大嘴巴发出淫荡的呻吟，嘴角不断溢出口水。

　　久久没等到你的回答，乔权当你答应了，高兴地运作起来。肉棒变得更加膨胀，向你的子宫喷射出一股又一股的精液，持久得让你害怕。可能是氪星人的体质问题，他的精液烫的你害怕，牙齿都在打颤。大股大股的精液几乎灌满了子宫，你歪过头，几乎要失去了意识。”

　　“别射了——”你哭着说道：“别射了！乔！求你停下来……啊……不要！”

　　你绷紧了身体，又迎来了一次绝顶高潮。炙热的精液刺激着花心，让你产生了前所未有的快感，搅得脑袋都要被弄坏了。

　　眼前一片花白。

　　本就紧致的甬道剧烈伸缩着，你无力地趴在他肩头，淫液混杂着他的精液一起被喷射出来，浇灌在龟头上。

　　搞什么……你竟然被他弄得潮吹了！

　　如果他在地球上正常成长，现在应该13岁才对——

　　不行。

　　你打住了自己奇怪的想法，脑海里仍是当初那个小男孩。

　　“……不要了。”

　　你哭着说道：“我真的，不行了。”

　　乔的表情有一瞬间迟疑，很快，你又看得出来他并没有想放过你。

　　他还以为自己在做梦呢。

　　可再这么来一次……你觉得，真的，会死人。

　　救了你的是一把刀。

　　罗宾的，武士刀。

　　穿着普通学生制服的达米安，不知何时，进到了你的家里。明明你现在就被抵在门板上，被肏得乱七八糟。

　　他现在不是应该在哥谭吗？他为什么会在这里？他是怎么进来的？

　　心中百感千回，强烈的紧张刺激得你忍不住再次高潮了。

　　达米安用戴着华丽刀鞘的武士刀，对着乔的脑袋狠狠砸了下去，然后把你和他分离开。

　　肉棒离开花穴的时候，精液混着淫液流到了地上。你瘫坐下来，脑袋还是很混乱。

　　达米安捏碎了一颗红宝石模样的东西，宝石的碎末自动飘到了乔的鼻尖，他的神色从迷茫变得清醒。

　　“达米安……〖〗？”

　　看着神色冷漠、拔刀而立的达米安，和光裸着身体的你，乔的脸色变得一片苍白。

　　“……我做了什么？”

　　他揉着太阳穴，喃喃自语。

　　直到前一刻，乔都以为这是个美妙的梦。你的触感是如此的真实，就像真得被他得到了那样——

　　没错。因为那，就是现实啊。

　　达米安的声音冷得可怕：“你是在我，你做了些什么吗。那么，肯特。”

　　他的目光移向里你：“你强奸了她。而你……”

　　达米安单膝跪地，抬起你的下巴，翠绿色的眼睛幽深可怖：“而你，背叛了我们的诺言。”

　　“达米安……？”

　　你有点害怕。

　　你知道，他说的诺言是什么。

　　“本来我想等一等的，可某些人真是不知道说是蠢，还是好运。可能我一开始就得强硬一点吧……反正你总会原谅的。我一直都知道。”

　　达米安笑了，笑得你心里怕得发颤。

　　他不是什么性格好的人，从小就是那样子，现在一点也不生气的样子反而显得可怕。

　　平时是在达米安发怒的边缘疯狂试探。现在，你觉得你已经踏入了让达米安狂怒的深渊。

　　“赔偿或者等价交换什么的全都无所谓，随便你怎么理解。我也不想等下去了，让这个中魔法的笨蛋得便宜。之前也说过了吧？想得到就要付出，既然你答应的事情做不到了，就用另一个吧。”

　　“把你自己卖给我。成为我的人。”

　　“……很简单，对吧？”


End file.
